


Koci koci łapci...

by AnyaMurdoch



Series: 9 miesięcy z życia Agenta Specjalnego Jej Królewskiej Mości i Kwatermistrza MI6 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 6 miesiąc, M/M, Mpreg, Pierwsze ruchy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 miesiąc, czas więc poczuć ruchy małego Bonda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koci koci łapci...

Bond z ulgą stanął pod prysznicem. Letnie krople były jak zbawienie po ciężkiej misji, z której właśnie wrócił. Była ona mu wybitnie nie na rękę. Nie chciał zostawiać Q samego, zważywszy że ten przez ostatnie kilka dni czuł się niezbyt dobrze. Może właśnie z tego powodu, Bond jeszcze bardziej się streszczał z załatwieniem spraw państwowych, by móc jak najszybciej wrócić w domowe pielesze.

Sam sobie się dziwił. Od kiedy poznał Q bardziej doceniał ciepło rodzinnego ogniska. Być może dlatego, że kwatermistrz był pierwszą osobą, która mu je stworzyła. Po szybkim prysznicu szybko i niedbale wytarł się, wcisnął się w domowe jeansy i szary t-shirt.

W salonie Q leżał rozłożony na sofie z nogami wyciągniętymi na piłce gimnastycznej, leniwie oglądając jakiś program kulinarny w TV. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie ciążowy brzuszek magicznie powiększył się dwukrotnie i Bond śmiał się, że Q zamienił pod koszulką pomelo na arbuza.

 _\- Podasz mi sok? -_ zapytał nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu.

Bond nalał napój do szklanki i podał go Q, siadając obok. Swoim zwyczajem podwinął koszulkę kwatermistrza i pocałował go w brzuch. Od momentu gdy zaczęło być widać ciążę, Bond witał się z maleństwem właśnie w taki sposób. Delikatnie przytulał się do brzuszka, całując go i szepcząc do maleństwa. Q zaśmiewał się z niego do łez. Owszem dziecko odbierało jakieś bodźce z zewnątrz i już się ruszało, lecz kwatermistrz nazywał ten rytuał _„Mówieniem do jelit i słuchaniem procesów trawiennych”_.

 _\- Tęskniłem strasznie –_ mruknął delikatnie głaszcząc napiętą skórę. Kwatermistrz uśmiechnął się i splótł swoje palce z palcami agenta. _\- A ty jak się czujesz? Pojechałeś do doktora Bewy, jak prosiłem?_

_\- Wszystko jest w porządku. Mieliśmy po prostu gorsze dni, prawda kochanie? - zwrócił się do brzucha. - Ciekawe kiedy zacznie kopać. Mam nadzieję, że da mi trochę odsapnąć. Te wszystkie opowieści dziewczyn ze szkoły rodzenia o nieprzespanych nocach, z powodu wiercenia się dziecka mnie przerażają._

_\- Nie słuchaj ich. Gadają tylko żeby gadać –_ Bond wrócił do pozycji siedzącej.

_\- No tak, ale..._

Bond nie pozwolił mu dokończyć zamykając mu usta szybkim całusem.

Nie lubił uczestniczek ze szkoły rodzenia. Uważał je za puste dziewuchy, które już zaczynają mieć odpieluszkowe zapalenie mózgu. Skrycie dziękował Opatrzności, że Q zachowywał jeszcze rozsądek i w większości przyznawał rację Bondowi. Obaj zgadzali się co do tego, że swoją pociechę chcą wychowywać z rozsądkiem, nie ulegając wszystkim modom i innym pierdołom, które tylko napełniały kieszeń producentom tych pierdół oraz wszystkim specjalistom od dzieci.

W tym samym momencie na kolana agenta wskoczył Prince, domagając się swojej dozy pieszczot od Bonda. Kocur ułożył się wygodnie na jego udach a przednie łapki wyciągnął i oparł delikatnie o brzuch Q.

 _\- A jaśnie pan co chciał? -_ zapytał Bond drapiąc kota za uchem. Nagle zwierzak zaczął pacać delikatnie pod brzuchu Q, jakby łapał laserową kropkę.

\- Co on robi? - Bond spojrzał pytająco na Q.

_\- Nie wiem, ale robi to bardzo delikatnie. Jakby się bawił... Hmmm..._

Po chwili kwatermistrz wyprostował się jak struna, lecz ten nagły ruch nie spłoszył kota.

\- Co się stało? - Bond wyglądał na przestraszonego, ponieważ Q nagle wstrzymał oddech i głośno przełknął ślinę.

_\- To dziwne, ale... w tym miejscu gdzie Prince trzymał łapkę poczułem ruch... O znowu..._

_\- Jak to?_

_\- Nie wiem._

_\- Chcesz mi wmówić, że nasz kot przeczuł ruchy dziecka?_

_\- To całkiem możliwe... W sumie jak się tak zastanowić, on tak już wcześniej robił. Ale dopiero dziś coś poczułem. Boże, jakie to wspaniałe uczucie. Jakby mnie ktoś łaskotał od środka... -_ Q uśmiechnął się.

Bond przyłożył swoją wielką dłoń do brzucha.

 _\- Nic nie czuję –_ powiedział rozczarowany.

_\- Głuptas z ciebie. Doktor powiedział, przecież, że takie porządne kopy będzie czuć pod koniec._

_\- To nie jest sprawiedliwe –_ Bond wydął usta w podkówkę.

_\- Masz rację, to nie jest sprawiedliwe, że to ja jestem w ciąży a nie ty! To ja się będę niedługo męczył z bólem kręgosłupa. Nogi mi już puchną! O porodzie nie wspominam! Daj mi się więc nacieszyć tym, że to ja najpierw czuję te ruchy._

_\- A Prince?!_

_\- Ha! To kara dla ciebie, bo go nie chciałeś!_

_\- Ach... Czyli jestem zbędny w tym domu!_

_\- No nie zupełnie... -_ Q zagryzł zalotnie wargę.

 _\- Przydałbyś się jeszcze. Wiesz, strasznie bolą mnie stopy_ – powiedział ładując swoje nogi na kolana agenta, robiąc przy tym bardzo niewinną minę.

Bond w odpowiedzi pokazał mu język i zabrał się za masowanie stóp, obserwując bacznie jak Prince dokazuje na swój sposób z maleństwem.

 _\- Myślisz, że się polubią?_ \- zapytał Q.

_\- No wiesz, Prince i maleństwo._

_\- Myślę, że już się lubią. Prince to mądry ułożony kot._

_\- Ha! Cóż, w końcu jest moim kotem._

_\- Naszym... Jest naszym kotem_ – poprawił go Bond.

_\- Masuj, masuj..._


End file.
